inuyashacouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
JinKag
JinKag is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Jinenji and Kagome Higurashi. Their Relationship InuYasha Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad As the duo travel to this herb farm, they learn from local villagers about flesh-eating demons, accusing a half-demon known as Jinenji. Inuyasha confronts this half-demon and is about to start a fight with Jinenji, who flees in terror. Jinenji's mother hits Inuyasha with a wooden log and shouts at him, leaving a bump that puts Inuyasha in a foul mood. After things are sorted out and Jinenji's mother invites them into the house, she explains that the local village people mock Jinenji and call him a threat to the village. She explains that while some half-demons like Inuyasha come out "cute", other, like Jinenji, don't luck out. She recalls her meeting her demonic husband, blushing as she does. Both Inuyasha and Kagome are shocked that she's the human half, due to her repulsive appearance, with Kagome thinking she's Babayaga, which she angrily snaps at them in response. Jinenji gives them an antidote, as he is very skilled at using the herbs on the small farm to make various medicines. Just before they leave, Kagome suggest Inuyasha check out these attacks while she stays behind to help Jinenji. Though reluctant, he agrees, and takes off in search of these flesh-eating demons. While at the farm, Jinenji is somewhat uncomfortable and nervous around Kagome, as he is unfamiliar with kindness outside of his protective mother, but she warms up to him, allowing him to start opening up. Meanwhile, Inuyasha picks up the scent of a different demon than Jinenji, confirming that the other half-demon isn't the culprit of the attacks. He continues his search, but has a feeling the demon will strike again soon. He is correct. By nightfall, the villagers decide to get rid of Jinenji, much to his horror. Kagome fiercely defends him. However, the truth is revealed as a giant flesh-eating demon and its babies arrive. The villagers realize they were wrong as the babies attack them. Inuyasha comes to the scene and starts killing the baby demons. With some encouragement from Kagome, Jinenji finds the strength and courage to defend the villagers and kills the mother demon, though he hurts his arm in the process. With the truth revealed, the villagers beg Jinenji and his mother for forgiveness. Kagome is worried that the half-demon will punish them, which Inuyasha feels would be for the best. But instead, the gentle giant offers them healing herbs to heal their wounds from the baby demons, much to everyone's surprise. Jinenji and his mother are then finally accepted by the villagers. Jaken Falls Ill A while later, Jinenji and his mother were visited by Inuyasha's group. Jinenji explained that they were visited by Rin earlier that day. Jinenji's mother was worried whether Rin was able to obtain the berries, but Jinenji told her mother that he believed she did. He compared Rin's kindness to Kagome's, in which Kagome blushes in embarrassment. Inuyasha objected saying otherwise, earning him several sit commands as Jinenji silently watched on.1 Toward Tomorrow Kagome is learning how to make medicine from Jinenji and how to perform exorcisms from Kaede; Inuyasha notes how serious she is taking her lessons, which says is because she needs to get used to living in the Feudal Era. Movies Evidence * Kagome is shown not to care about how someone looks, only being concerned about what's in ones heart. It's thanks to this that she helped Jinenji gain confidence. * Kagome's interactions with Jinenji also help her realise what life was like for Inuyasha growing up as a half-demon. * Jinenji develops a strong attachment to and affection for Kagome who was the first person besides his parents to treat him with any kindness despite his intimidating size and hanyō status. Quotes Trivia * In Episode 31, when Jinenji gives Kagome the herbs to treat Kirara, he gives them to her outside in the fields in the manga. In the anime, he hands them to her in his hut. Databooks Gallery 170257.jpg Category:Couples involving kagome Category:Couples involving jinenji